Wierna rzeka/Rozdział VII
Jednej z następnych nocy po trudach i niewywczasach zasnęła twardo jak jeszcze nigdy. Chory powstaniec, ciągle z gorączki na pół przytomny, drzemał w mroku izby. Nawiedzały go sny znikome, pełne potwornych zjaw i koszmarów... Wtem wyrwał go z tej na pół przytomności odgłos końskiego stąpania za ścianami domu. Książę słyszał najwyraźniej, że ktoś do dworu podjechał na koniu, że się ostrożnie posuwa wzdłuż ścian i że tuż za oknem koń z nogi na nogę przestępuje. Każde o grudę uderzenie kopyta odbijało się w uchu, w mózgu i w duszy. Gorączkowa wyobraźnia stawiała w mroku przed oczy postać ciemnego jeźdźca. Nagle rozległo się ciche kołatanie w szybę palcem, ostrożne a natarczywe. Chory je słyszał. Począł budzić pannę Miję, wołać na nią coraz wyraźniej. Gdy wciąż twardo spała, musiał wstać i na swej obolałej nodze pokusztykać do jej posłania. Dotknął ręką zwieszonej głowy i pociągnął za włosy, żeby obudzić. Ocknęła się i przez chwilę siedziała na pościeli nie mogąc przyjść do siebie. Szepnął jej nad uchem, że stukają. Pojęła sama i wciąż nasłuchiwała. Odrowąż zrozumiał, że musi być chyba coś najgorszego, bo poczęła modlić się z cicha, szeptem bolesnym i jękliwym, przez szczękające zęby. W mgnieniu oka porwała się, wciąż łykając stargane modlitewne sylaby, wrzuciła na się ciepłe okrycie i rękoma febrycznie drżącymi zapaliła świeczkę w latarni. Jak ptak wionęła do zimnej sali, otwarła drzwi wejściowe i ze zduszonym piskiem na dwór wypadła. Chory wychylił się ze swego łóżka, podpatrując, co się też okaże — i czy trzeba będzie ukrywać swą książęcą mość w stodole. Usłyszał w sieni dworskiej radosny krzyk panienki i po chwili zobaczył przy blasku latarni wniesionej do sali, że jego opiekunka wisi u szyi i kołysze się w ramionach wysokiego, starego człowieka. Pocałunek tych dwojga był niemy i ekstatyczny, trwał bez końca. Gdy nareszcie przychodzień postawił pannę Miję na ziemi, Odrowąż zobaczył jego twarz. Był to człowiek wysoki, z siwymi wąsami — ubrany w kubrak z futrem, w baranią czapkę i wysokie buty. Książę domyślił się, że to jest ojciec. Stary Brynicki, wszystek jeszcze śniegiem zasypany i w soplach zlepiających włosy, przypatrywał się córce. Coś do niej czy do siebie szeptał gładząc ją po głowie ręką, z której nie zdążył ściągnąć prostackiej rękawicy o jednym palcu. Blask latarni padł w głąb sypialnej izdebki. Rzuciwszy tam okiem starzec dojrzał nagle człowieka w łóżku córki i z głębokim zdumieniem skinął ręką. Panna Salomea zaczęła prędko, jednym tchem rozpowiadać historię rannego — przybycie po bitwie małogoskiej, wszystkie przejścia i okoliczności, rewizje i jazdę do miasta. Stary Brynicki słuchał posępnie, bez ufności i niecierpliwie. W trakcie tego wywodu wszedł do izby sypialnej. Zdjął czapkę i wzniósłszy wysoko latarnię z bezwzględnością przypatrywał się rannemu. Ten podźwignął się na łokciu i bezmyślnym uśmiechem witał ojca swej opiekunki. — Gdzież to kolega zostałeś tak poraniony? — zapytał starzec. — Pod Małogoszczem. — To was tam poczciwy rodak Dobrowolski z Gołubowem i Czengierym macał. Niezbyt wam tam poszło... — O, nie!... — I to aż tak ciężkie są rany, że panieńskiego łóżka trza było do opatrzenia? — Panna Salomea była tyle łaskawa, że mię tu umieściła, gdym przyszedł. — Jakież to są rany? Bo to ja stary jestem praktyk. Na ranach się od dawna rozumiem. Może uśmierzę te delikatne bóle. Bez pardonu odchylił kołdrę i począł lustrować rany na głowie, pod okiem, na plecach, piersiach, w biodrze... Nie były to jednak oględziny zaradcze, lecz raczej badanie prawdy i istoty zjawiska. Rany nie wzruszyły starego żołnierza. Coś tam półgębkiem radził przykładać — a kuli szukać wciąż, tnąc miejsce naokoło rany, nawet samemu... Zakonkludował: — A jak tu kolegę zdybią, to nie tylko puszczą z dymem wszystko, co zostało, ale i tobie nie zborgują. Lepiej może na kurację do lasu uskoczyć. Swierczyna wyciąga gorączkę. Błoto, jak się na nim śpi, podgaja te tam postrzały. Sama kula prędzej by wypadła, bo ją do ziemi ciągnie. — Ja tego samego pragnę. Żebym tylko mógł ustać na nogach i chodzić! Brynicki spoczął na sofce i patrzał w tego gościa zaczerwienionymi oczyma. Panna Salomea przysiadła u jego nóg i całowała ręce, nogi, nawet pasy rzemienne i steraną, w śniegach i błotach unurzaną kurtę. — Buty mi się oto drą! Przemakają, do kaduka! Niech no mi Szczepan szuka tamtej pary. Choć to i podniszczone, aleś będą lepsze. Żeby mi je tylko łojem tęgo wysmarował! — Łojem... — szepnęła w żalu. — Nie ma? — Ani odrobiny. — No, to trudno, i tak wciągnę, na sucho. Ile to tygodni onuczki te same! Koszul mi, dziecko, szukaj! Jakie tam są, zabieram. Przewdzieję — i hajda! — Znowu?! — No, a co — mały mój ptaszku? — Och, Boże! — Złe nam, ptaszku... Złe przyszły czasy. Gorsze przyjdą... Przecierpimy! Były już i jeszcze gorsze... W Sybirze, dziecko... To nic! Uszy do góry! — Tyle czasy czekam, wyglądam!... — Tyle samo akuratnie, ptaszku, co i ja za tobą! Jak tu partia pociągnęła w nasze strony, żem zadygotał. Koło Świętej Katarzyny my się trzymali — a powiadają, w samsonowskie lasy pociągniemy. Zboczylimy trochę na Kostomłoty, na Strawczyn... Tom już nie wytrzymał. Konia między nogi — i do ciebie! Wszedł Szczepan. Kazano mu przynieść długie buty. Patrzał w twarz pana Brynickiego. Przyglądał mu się, jakby go teraz dopiero zobaczył, choć obok siebie przeżyli na świecie kilkadziesiąt lat. — Cóż ty na mnie patrzysz? — rzekł stary rządca. — Pilnuj! — No, ja ta pilnuję. Aby ino było czego. — Zawsze jeszcze zostało co nieco. — Niedługo, widzę, orać będą na tym placu. — Może będą. Tylko nie wiadomo jeszcze — kto. A ty czekaj! — Ja ta czekam. Szkoda, że ostatni. — Nie mędrkuj, bo to nie twoja sprawa. Skrzywdziłem cię kiedy? — Czy ja ta wiem, kto mię krzywdził. Juści nie. — Lepiej mi warzy jakiej ugotuj. Mięsa kawałek smażonego... Stary kucharz boleśnie westchnął. — Kucharz ci ja, kucharz... Skończy się toto kiedy? — Tylko bez jęków! Skończy się — rzekł do Brynicki. — Państwa nie ma. Wieści też ta jakiej o nich? — Nic nie wiem. W lesie tylko świerki szumią, a wieści żadnych nie słychać. Brynicki kiwnął palcem na Szczepana i przywołał go blisko do siebie. Obadwaj poszli do sieni i tam rządca zaczął głośno szeptać kucharzowi do ucha: — Co to za jeden ten, co tu leży? — Kto go ta wie? Panienka na niego woła "książę". — To mi tam ani śmierdzi, ani pachnie. Łobuz jaki? — Z oczów mu złodziejstwo nie patrzy. — Słuchaj no!... Wiesz, co ci się chcę spytać? — No, wiem. — Więc jak? — Widzi mi się, że jej nie tknął. — Gadaj, psiakrew, prawdę! — Upilnuje to dzieuchy, skoroby się namówiły? Abo jakby ją ciągnęło do takiego, to kto poradzi? Ale mi się widzi tak, jakby nie było nic. Przecie leży jak pień... A ciężka jucha, jak go nieść do stodoły, nikiej ten ogier. Książę, co psy wiąże! — Szczepan! — Hy? — Pilnuj mi tego dziecka... — wyjęczał w głuche ucho kucharza stary rządca. — Już ja ta i bez prośbów mam oko na ten interes. — Skoroby sama — dopust boski! Ale jakbyś wypatrzył, że ją na siłę albo sztuką chce brać, ostatni kołek z płota wywlecz i pal po łbie! Nie pytaj! Tak jakbyś moją ręką prał! — No. Wrócili do zimnej stancji i tu Brynicki przebrał się z rozkoszą w czystą bieliznę, wdział nowe buty. Szczepan ugotował i przyniósł swej wiekuistej kaszy. Postawił dużą miskę w pokoiku rannego i rozdał drewniane łyżki. Sam się odsunął, ale Brynicki wetknął mu łyżkę w rękę i kazał jeść pospołu. Stary kuchta zawstydził się i wymawiał. Cóż ta znowuj za prawo z państwem wieczerzać! Jeszcze takiej sztuki jak świat światem nie było — po prawdzie — za pan brat świnia z pastuchem... Przecież przykucnął obok stołka, na którym miska stała, i zaczął uroczyście, skromnie i jakby z nabożeństwem pojadać kolejką za państwem. Sięgał ze swego łóżka do miski chory książę. Po wieczerzy Brynicki przyłożył się do snu na kanapce w sypialni rannego. U wezgłowia klękła panna Mija. Starzec objął jedynaczkę ramieniem. Zadrzemywali, szeptali, milkli i znowu ciągnęli opowieść o dniach i nocach. Przeplatały się rady, wskazówki, prośby... Modlili się wraz — cicho — z głębi. Stary żołnierz napomykał o marszach, odstąpieniach, nocnych legowiskach, klęskach... Wymieniał miejsca szczodrze pomaczane krwią: Wąchock, Suchedniów, Święty Krzyż... I znów to samo... Książę przysłuchiwał się jego powieści i dorzucał szczegóły o swym oddziale. Szeptali tak po ciemku przez noc. Miało się pod świtanie, kiedy stary pan przywołał Szczepana i kazał mu podać konia, który się pasł w stodole. Objął córkę, przytulił do serca w bolesnym, wieczystym pocałunku. Polecił jej wynieść na dwór i przytroczyć do siodła różne węzełki i drobiazgi. Gdy odeszła, wyciągnął rękę do chorego i uścisnął jego dłoń. — No, kolego, na mnie czas. Życzę zdrowia i daj Boże spotkać się w wolności. — Daj Panie Boże! — A pozdrowiejesz, dziecku mojemu pomóż, poradź, obroń. Książę skinął ręką. — A jeślibyś ją skrzywdził — jęknął starzec — strzeż się! Bo cię dopadnę żywy czy umarły. Z tym słowem znikł za drzwiami. Słychać było cichy płacz dziewczęcy. Potem głuchy, równy tętent. VII